Rant!
by Digimagic
Summary: Discontinued::This fic now has a purpose! This fic is for ranting and side storys that you can help or even join in on! I hope you like it! This fic is rated PG just to be safe. Never know whats going to happed! R&R! some shonen ai
1. Begining Rant

Rant!  
  
By: Digimagic And Sarah!  
  
This just for ranting so if you got something you think I should rant about review and tell me. I probable will rant about it! Anything can happen in this fic so I hope you like it! Plus since I feel like dragging in the Yugioh characters, I don't own them! So get rid of those lawyers! NOW! Don't make me come after you!  
  
Digimagic: I'm so ticked off! Fanfiction.net has only one of my story's up! I have three! The one that are not up are the bloopers for the fic that is up. Plus bio's on my characters! If this doesn't show I will be even more ticked off! This is not fair! I'm going to be a very mad author!  
  
Sarah: She needs to be more violent! Take her anger out on her friends! That's fun!  
  
Digimagic: I'm not you Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Yea I know. Which is a bad thing! VIOLENCE RULES!  
  
Digimagic: That's why all of your friends have at least one scar.  
  
Sarah: Well it's just to teach them a lesson. So they don't screw up again.  
  
Digimagic: What about Joey?  
  
Sarah: He's just so fun to beat up!  
  
Digimagic: Oh yea. *sighs* Well back to my ranting. This is not fair! I want my fic's to show!  
  
*Bakura walk up and hears Digimagic ranting*  
  
Bakura: Maybe they don't show them because you're just a stupid mortal fool that doesn't know how to make a good fic!  
  
*Suddenly you hear a very loud BAM! Then you see Digimagic standing their whistling and Bakura out cold on the floor*  
  
Sarah: See everyone has a violent streak in them! Even Digimagic!  
  
Digimagic: You can't prove anything! Sarah: Yes I can! I taped it!  
  
Digimagic: He was annoying me!  
  
Sarah: You don't have to justify your self to me! I was going to do the same thing but you beat me to it!  
  
Digimagic: Oh. Well anyway fanfic.  
  
*Suddenly you hear someone yell 'SARAH TASHIA' and it sounds a lot like Seto*  
  
Sarah: Uh oh!  
  
*Sarah suddenly runs and hides*  
  
Seto: WHERE IS SHE!?!  
  
Digimagic: She's hiding over there.  
  
*Digimagic points to where Sarah is*  
  
Seto: SARAH!  
  
Sarah: Umm.What?  
  
*Sarah peeks her head out*  
  
Seto: I WANT MY THREE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CARDS BACK!  
  
Sarah: Hey! I only have one! Kat and Mokuba probably have the other two.  
  
Seto: I WANT THEM BACK NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE!  
  
Sarah: EEEKKK!!!! KATSU! MOKUBA! HERE NOW!  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Mokuba: What did I do this time?  
  
Sarah: Seto's cards now.  
  
Kat: Ok.  
  
Mokuba: Darn.  
  
*Kat and Mokuba give Sarah the cards. Sarah then gets out the one she has and gives them back to Seto*  
  
Seto: Thank you.  
  
*Seto walks off happy*  
  
Mokuba: Wait Seto!  
  
*Mokuba runs off after Seto*  
  
Kat: I'm bored. What are you doing?  
  
Sarah: Where doing a rant fic.  
  
Kat: Really? Can I help?  
  
Sarah: Sure.  
  
Kat: What are you ranting about?  
  
Digimagic: That Fanficion.net is not nice!  
  
Kat: Oh.  
  
Sarah: Well I'm going to bring this chapter to a close for now. But I still have to say a few things first.  
  
I want to know if I should put in little side stories for fun.  
  
Should I continue this fic? Is it any good?  
  
If I continue it I need rants! I'll rant about anything! And I can't Kat can! She's going to join me in this fic.  
  
Last but not least. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Digimagic: Bye for now.  
  
Sarah: REVIEW! BYE~BYE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat: Sarah did you have any Candy Bars?  
  
Sarah: Maybe five or so!  
  
Kat: That explains it.  
  
Sarah: BYE~BYE!  
  
Kat: Bye!  
  
Sarah: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Kat: I think they get the idea.  
  
*Kat and Digimagic drags Sarah off* 


	2. Reason!

Rant!  
  
By: Digimagic And Sarah!  
  
Again! This is and ranting fic! But now it is also going to be a side story fic! That means I'm going to put in little side stories for fun! So since I'm going to be put in side stories I have to put a disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Darn! But someday I will!! Mahahahahahaha! But for now I don't so say goodbye to the evil lawyers. Well on to the fic!  
  
Sarah: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First I like to thank Kathy for reviewing the first chapter and for being my first review I'm giving you a box of chocolates!! Now Digi isn't in this chapter because I tied and locked her up in a safe with Hyper Chibi Mokuba and Hyper Chibi Ryou guarding it! So she isn't going to be joining us anytime soon! YEA!!!!! I'm free!!!! Yes there is going to be a short story in this chapter but not yet later! Umm. I wonder what the others are doing?  
  
*Bakura walks up to Sarah*  
  
Bakura: Where Digimagic?  
  
Sarah: Not here! I'm the only one doing this chapter.  
  
Bakura: You're on your own. You mean free. Oh No! Bye!  
  
*Bakura runs off*  
  
Sarah: Oh well he's annoying anyway. Lets see I don't want to do this chapter by myself. I'll get bored. So I want Yugi to help me!  
  
*Sarah snaps her fingers and Yugi appears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Yugi: Hum. Where am I?  
  
Sarah: Your helping me do my fic?  
  
Yugi: What about Kat?  
  
Sarah: I don't know where she is?  
  
Yugi: Well why don't you try to find her?  
  
Sarah: Cause I'm being lazy and anyway I look for her for three hours yesterday. She wants to help with this fic she will have to come here. It's not my fault her memory sucks!  
  
Yugi: Well you do have a good point there.  
  
Sarah: See! Ha! I'm bad you know it! I'm bad I'll show it!  
  
Yugi: You have been hanging around Joey again haven't you?  
  
Sarah: He's like my brother of course I have!  
  
Yugi: Are you ever going to start that side story?  
  
Sarah: Well I will I just got to think of one first.  
  
Yugi: Do one with Yami and me in it! PLEASE!  
  
*Yugi gives Sarah his all-famous Chibi Eyes*  
  
Sarah: No! Not the Chibi Eyes. Must not give in to eyes. No. Oh darn you Yugi and your Chibi Eyes! Fine I will.  
  
Yugi: Yea!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Aren't you suppose to be Yami's hikari?  
  
Yugi: Yea and I am.  
  
Sarah: How can you be a hikari and evil at the same time?!?  
  
Yugi: I'm very talented!  
  
Sarah: *mumbles* No your nuts *out loud* Well on to the side story!  
  
Yugi: Did you say something about me Sarah?  
  
Sarah: What do ya mean?  
  
Yugi: I though I heard you say something about me?  
  
Sarah: Your imagination.  
  
Yugi: Maybe *eyes Sarah*  
  
Sarah: Now one to the side story!  
  
*Suddenly you hear Kat yelling 'wait'*  
  
Sarah: Oh their you are I was wondering where you were.  
  
*Suddenly Sarah sees Kat and she is cover in what looks like honey*  
  
Kat: *panting* I'm going to kill Bakura!  
  
Sarah: What did he do this time?  
  
Kat: Lets just say I'm going to be really careful when I open my locker, door, or window.  
  
Sarah: *trying not to giggle* Wow and he's still alive!  
  
Kat: I just haven't seen him yet but when I do he's dead!  
  
Sarah: I think I might fell sorry for Bakura.  
  
Kat: Do.  
  
Sarah: Dang. Well on to the side story ficy thing.  
  
The Side Story ficy thingy:  
  
Yugi walks in to the living room, drops his book bag onto the floor, and collapses onto the couch. Why did school have to have such heavy books? They're way too heavy! Suddenly he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Yugi tills his head to and sees Yami standing at the top of the stairs, smiling.  
  
Yami: Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hi Yami.  
  
Yami: School tired you out again.  
  
Yugi: *Sticks out his tongue* Again! You know as well as I do school always tires me out!  
  
Yami: You know Yugi, you prove to me everyday that me not going to school is a bad thing.  
  
Yugi: What'd you mean! You were a Pharaoh your use to it! Yami: Yea but that was 5,000 years ago. This is now.  
  
Yugi: So basically over 5,000 years you've become a lazy bonehead.  
  
Yami: *gives Yugi a funny look* Bonehead?  
  
Yugi: You have bone in you head right?  
  
Yami: *with cocked up an eyebrow* Not funny Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Darn! How the heck do you come up with all those annoying smart alike remarks!?!  
  
Yami: It's for me to know and you to beg me to know.  
  
Yugi: I hate you.  
  
Yami: No you don't.  
  
Yugi: Yes I do.  
  
Yami: Fine then I'll leave.  
  
Yugi: Yea right. You said that last time.  
  
Yami: I did leave too.  
  
Yugi: Yea then I locked the door and started to beg me to come back in.  
  
Yami: I saw fan girls! And that was not funny when you left me out there!  
  
Yugi: Yes it was.  
  
Yami: I had to go to the hospital when they got done with me!  
  
Yugi: Yea but hearing you scream like a girl was worth it!  
  
Yami: Your suppose to be my hikari!  
  
Yugi: Yea well form the way you screamed you could be the hikari.  
  
Yami: Yugi you scare me.  
  
Yugi: You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Yami: *eyes Yugi*  
  
Yugi: What is it Yami?  
  
Yami: Nothing *signs* Nothing.  
  
Yugi: *cocks his head side then shrugs* Ok. So what are we having to eat?  
  
Yami: We go from talking about how scary you are to food.  
  
Yugi: I'm hungry.  
  
Yami: Of course. Let me think.  
  
It's Friday and Yugi's grandfather is out of town for the weekend on business So Yugi and Yami have the house to them selves. Which might or might not be a good thing.  
  
Sarah: Their I did the started the side fic! Now to keep it going I need ideas! Anything! It can be way out there and I'll try to work it in! I also need suggestions for what I'm going to call this side ficy thingy. I also need a title for this chapter! So make suggestions! I also what to poll you guys! I what to know if I should change the title of this fic? I yes then what? If not then why? I what to know! I have to know! I also what to know if I should continue! Suggestions, Ideas, and Reviewers will make this fic funnier! Oh yea! Plus if you want to be in this fic or the side ficy thingy or both then tell and I'll try to work you in!  
  
*Suddenly you hear Kat yelling in the back round*  
  
Kat: I'm going to kill Bakura! I can't get this stupid honey out of my hair!  
  
*Suddenly Kat walk up beside Sarah*  
  
Kat: I need your help reviewers! I need you to make suggestions on how the heck I can get this stupid honey out of my hair!! HELP ME!  
  
Sarah: Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Yugi: I'm the one that ends this fic!  
  
Sarah: Oh yea! Sorry Yugi. Take us out!  
  
Yugi: Thank you. Now Review and tell me how cute I am and give me lots Yami lots gifts!  
  
Sarah: Yami paid you to say that didn't he?  
  
Yugi: No! He's black mailing me! Holding my Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girl hostage!  
  
Sarah: Dang that sucks.  
  
Yugi: Very*growls* Well review and tell Sarah and me what you think! Oh Yea! Sarah also wants to know if she should let Digi come back for the next chappie! 


	3. Chibi Ryou & Fluff

Rant!  
  
By: Sarah and Yugi!  
  
This is a Rant/fic thing. Okay I have no idea what it is but is does have stories in it and the Yugioh people in it so I have to do a disclaimer! ME  
DON'T OWN YUGIOH! THAT IS A BAD THING BUT UNIL I GANG CONTROL THE EVIL  
LAWERS CAN GO BACK TO PLANET 'LEAVE ME ALONE'!  
  
Note:  
(Sarah saying pointless things (hey!) See.)  
'Thinking'  
_Italic_  
  
Sarah: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got more reviews! YEA! I got rants! I like to thank my reviewers!  
  
To CyberDeletion: YOU KNOW THAT MY GRAMER SUCKS MS. WALKING ABC SPELL CHECK! But I had to let Digi go. I didn't want to do all that paper work (read 'Hurt Me No More' chapter 2 to understand)! Plus I need you to give Kat something! I would give to her myself but I can't find her! I'm giving her Hyper Chibi Mokuba! Ryou is still a Chibi just not hyper! She can BORROW him at the end of this chappie! I want him for this chappie!  
  
To Yami-no-Yugi: *glomps you* I LOVE YOU! Plus you are so right! Why are they saws in the first place! I mean who came up with that bonehead idea! Some people can really come up with some stupid ideas!  
  
LukeSkywaker'sLady: I agree! I don't like Seto/Shizuka pairs! One he's never even met her! Two he hates her brother! She'd hate him just for that reason! Come on! Give me a break! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Okay this is a chappie/authors note! No one answered my questions last chappie! So until they are answered I'm not putting up chapter four! Ha! Okay I'm being curious! I want to know what people think of these pairings.  
  
Yugi/Ryou (think of all the fluff! Kawaii)  
  
Seto/Bakura (that would be interesting)  
  
Tea/Bakura (that's not right!)  
  
Yami/Joey (That would be cool)  
  
Seto/Mai (not sure really)  
  
Ryou/Joey (honestly sounds cool)  
  
Yugi/Joey (that would be kawaii)  
  
Mai/Bakura (*shudders*)  
  
Yami/Marik (would that even be possible!?!)  
  
Tristan/Tea (I'm keeping my mouth shut)  
  
Yugi/Bakura (*blink* Yea. *blink* Right.)  
  
To CD- Kat/Marik (*giggling* Sorry I had to!)  
  
Yugi: Kat's going to kill you for that!  
  
Sarah: *laughing* I know!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Hiya!  
  
Sarah: CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ryou's really cute when he's a chibi!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Weally!  
  
Sarah: HE"S SO KAWAII!  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Chibi Ryou: I'm cuwe!  
  
Sarah: Yea! My Chibi Ryou!  
  
Yugi: But.  
  
Sarah: Wait no! He's Yugi's Chibi Ryou!  
  
Yugi: YEA!  
  
Sarah: I think I'm going to do a small little fic! Wait that gives me an idea! Okay the poll up their still tell me what you think of the pairings plus I want you to vote for the best pairing! I might just do a little fic about the pairing! I'm not quite sure how or when I'm going to put it up! Defiantly after I get the results from my poll/vote thingy! I have a couple of ideas! YEA!  
  
Yugi: So are you doing a ficcy for this chappy!?!  
  
Sarah: Yes! And here it is! It is yaoi so don't like yaoi don't read until you see 'YOU CAN READ NOW!' Okay! The pairing is um.I don't know! Let me think. Um.*banging head against wall saying 'ficcy ficcy ficcy ficcy'*  
  
Yugi: Doesn't your head hurt?  
  
Sarah: *stops* No but I did think of a couple to do! The pairing is Yugi/Yami!  
  
Yugi: *jumps into air* YES!  
  
Sarah: Okay here's the ficcy! And this one has a name! Oh yea! Tea bashing! Sorry! I don't hate Tea! She just very easy to put in the bad guys spot! SO SORRY TO TEA FANS!  
  
With Sadness Brings Love (I suck at titles)  
  
Yugi suddenly bolts through the door and runs up the stairs into his room. Yami, who was sitting on the couch waiting for Yugi to come home, sighs and goes to Yugi's room to comfort him. Yami gets to Yugi's bedroom door and signs again. 'My poor hikari'. Yami wants to know why these things always happen to his koi wait hikari. Yami shakes his head. He needs to stop thinking that. Yugi is his hikari! HIS light! He could never think of Yugi that way! Is not just because of Yugi's innocence's or the fact that Yugi his light. He's afraid he'll hurt him. Yugi has been through so much already! He could never handle the fact that Yugi was in pain because of him! That would tear him apart! Yami sighs again and walks into Yugi's bedroom. He can hear him crying. He feels a jab in his heart. He can't stand it when his light is hurt! Emotionally or physically!  
  
Yami: Yugi.  
  
Yami slowly walks up to his crying hikari.  
  
Yugi: *crying* I.it's n.no f.f.fair!  
  
Yami: Yugi.  
  
Yami sits next to Yugi and takes Yugi's hand into his to comfort him. Yugi feels Yami take his hand.  
  
Yugi: Y.Y.Ya.m.mi.  
  
Yami: Yes my kawaii hikari.  
  
Yugi: Why did she.have to.break up with me.today!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Tea.She broke up with me after the funeral.  
  
Yami: (*Sarah cocks head to side* he looks mad) Tea broke up with you after your grandpa's funeral!  
  
Yugi: Yea.  
  
'That's why I didn't see him after the funeral. I thought he just left early. Tea _WILL_ pay for hurting _my_ koi!'  
  
Yugi: Koi?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: You called me koi.  
  
Yami: *blushing like mad* You heard me.  
  
Yugi: *looks down* Yea, I'm sorry. I was just being curious.  
  
Yami sees a tear start traveling down Yugi's cheek.  
  
Yami: Yugi don't be sorry. Yes I did say koi. I kind of think of you as mine.  
  
Yami looks down blushing like mad.  
  
Yugi: Really.  
  
Yami: Yes. I've always have thought of you as my koi. I love you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Yami.  
  
Yami looks up.  
  
Yugi: I love you too.  
  
Yami: Really!  
  
Yugi: *softly and sweetly* Really.  
  
Then they both lean forward and kiss.  
  
'YOU CAN READ NOW!'  
  
Sarah: Sweet! I'm again sorry to ALL Tea fans! That sucked I know but if you liked it PLEASE disagree with me!  
  
Yugi: Yea!  
  
Chibi Ryou: I wiked it!  
  
SARAH: CUTE!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Awe!!!  
  
Sarah: Sorry Kat but you got Joey! So here, instead of Chibi Ryou I'm giving you Hyper Chibi Seto! He's more dangerous!  
  
Yugi: Well Please all of you review and Tell Sarah how great she is! Till Next Chappie! BYE!!!!!! P.S. Answer all the questions from this chappie and last chappie!!!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: P.S.S. I apologize for any and all Grammar, Punctuation, & Spelling errors in this chappie and all my other chappies and fic's!  
  
Yugi: BYE!!!! *looks at Sarah* Right?  
  
Sarah: *nods* Right.  
  
Chibi Ryou: Can I end it? *gives cute, kawaii chibi puppy eyes* Pweases!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: How can I refuse that face! Of course you can!  
  
Chibi Ryou: BYE!!!!!!!! Pweases weviewy!!!!!!! 


End file.
